


On the Nature of Twilight

by Imladris_Riven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imladris_Riven/pseuds/Imladris_Riven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy is a slave. Severus's slave, to be exact, in exchange for him looking after Draco at Hogwarts. But as their relationship becomes increasingly difficult, Severus begins to find himself overwhelmingly obsessed with his new slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Nature of Twilight

‘I want you to bend over and touch the opposite side of my desk.’

The voice seemed to come out of nowhere, startling Lucius, who was stood, naked and shivering, in the dark room. And then he was bent over, and his slick fingertips grasped the end of the redwood table. He wanted to speak. To voice that he had obeyed his master’s command, but he remembered quickly that he’d been forbidden to speak until otherwise informed. He bit his lip.

‘Now spread your legs. Slowly.’

Lucius closed his eyes and spread open his legs, his heart pounding faster with every torturous movement.

‘Wider, Malfoy, or must I once again use force?’

Lucius gasped into the table, as he felt Severus’s hand lashing down over his exposed ass cheek. Lucius writhed to spread his thighs as far as he could, fully prostrating himself on top of the cold, merciless wood; totally unashamed, exposed, filthy, and expectant.

‘Good,’ Severus grunted, though he could not deny the lust evident in his voice. ‘Now tell me again why tonight, of all miserable nights, you chose to be late.’

Severus’s hand roamed the exiled Death Eater’s plump ass, groping, kneading, as Lucius breathed heavily into his desk.

‘I. . . I was – _ahh_! – summoned, my Lord, to look after my son. He’s all I’ve got le—’

Severus did not let the man continue. Excluding the fact that his pet had appeared at his ‘appointment’ with Severus half an hour late, no less, Malfoy needed to be taught a lesson. Needed reminded of his duty as Severus’s pet.

‘You agreed to this,’ Severus purred into the struggling man’s ear. ‘You agreed to service me in return for protecting your boy, your _son_ , for all these years. While Draco still attends Hogwarts, you are my slave. My pet. And must do whatever I demand of you. Now…’

Lucius felt something cold fall down his back. Something horrible and wet, like ice cubes sliding down his spine. Then he felt the intrusion of Severus’s dexterous finger plunging into his ass, and Lucius gasped, surprised by the invasion, but mind-numbingly aroused. He realised hazily it'd been lotion.

‘Tonight we shall use no wands,’ Severus eluded after a moment. ‘For tonight you shall hear only my voice. Feel only my fingers. My cock sliding into your impeccably taut entrance. Do you understand me? Or am I pushing you too far into my desk for you to comprehend my words clearly?’

Severus chuckled, and leaned off Lucius. The wet sensation falling around Lucius's waist evaporated, only to be replaced by another of Severus’s fingers. And then another, fast, thrusting, of his hard movements. Lucius bit his lip and pushed his forehead into the wood, stifling his wanton protest.

‘Ah! Ah! _Ah_!’

‘So expectant indeed,’ Severus purred, his breath hot against Lucius’s skin. Hot around his ass, in particular, as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue. Flicking around the beautifully puckered hole, Severus rimmed Lucius slowly, painfully: bringing him to the brink of orgasm, but deliberately denying him the privilege of releasement.

Although he refused to openly acknowledge it, Severus was jealous.

And his treatment to Lucius that night, slow and torturous, proved exactly just that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. All rights reserved to J K Rowling. I'm just a huge (kinky) HP fan. :D


End file.
